Déjà Vu
by GinnyWings
Summary: "Recuerda... Holmes era adicto a la cocaína..." Tras una mala experiencia, pueden venir una avalancha de memorias que se creyeron perdidas... ¿Quién es Sera Masumi? ¿Quién es "The Wizard"? ¿Sonido de olas y mar? ¿Una isla? Historia precuela a Tropical Land y New York Case. Cuidado spoilers (File -878) y teorías.


Hola queridos lectores! Creo que me estoy poniendo un poco cargante con dos fics de MC en dos días seguidos xDDDD. Bueno... es que desde que retomé la serie me han estado fluyendo las ideas ¬¬...

Veo que aquí hay poquitos fics que traten de Akai y... no conozco ni uno que hable de SERA xDDDDDD! Como últimamente Gosho le está dando tanta importancia a la marimacho, que no veo por qué no darle una historia xDDD.

Este fic es rated **M**, al menos este capítulo porque... van a ver haciendo algo a Conan que... es un poco sensible de tratar ideológicamente xDDD. Bueno... me gusta hacerlo sufrir, ya verán xD.

Este fanfic quizás me tome lo que quede del año y las vacaciones, pues lo hago de aburrida que ando y trata de mi teoría de que **Shinichi y Ran conocieron a Sera antes de los hechos acaecidos en Tropical Land**, hace algunos años atrás... entonces sería algo así como un episodio "NY 2.0" xD.

No actualizaré periódicamente, así que puede que termine el fanfic el año del pepino ¬¬... o no acabarlo, si es que Gosho se lanza a decir cómo miércale Masumi sabe tanto xDDD.

Y sep, me gusta el ShinichixMasumi xD, así que daré un pequeño espacio, pero me gusta más el ShinRan, así que no se asusten los fans de esta parejita xDDD.

Lo que escribiré está basado en los hechos ya pasados del capítulo 878 en el manga (es hasta el que he visto xD). Así que OJO, infórmense o si no les lloverán _spoilers._

Y de paso les puse mi teoría de cómo Akai sobrevivió en _Raiha Pass _(aunque es obvio que Conan ayudó ¬¬...)

En fin... ¡Bienvenidos a esta historia y espero que les guste :D!

* * *

**Déjà Vu**

_Introducción_

Conan miraba distraído por la ventana del automóvil en movimiento, en tanto el paisaje urbano se desplegaba a través del cristal, la majestuosidad de Tokio en pleno auge. En el asiento del piloto, Akai, aún realizando su papel de Okiya Subaru, manejaba el vehículo. Este observaba con interés al muchacho por el retrovisor, quien aparentaba no tener intenciones de entablar conversación con él.

Se habían quedado de juntar para después de la aventura en el _Bell Tree_. Debían planificar lo que seguiría después. Hasta ahora, todo les venía de perillas.

_Kudo Shinichi_, el célebre detective adolescente había muerto envenenado en un oscuro callejón en _Tropical Land_…

El agente estrella del FBI, _Akai Shuichi_ perecido de un disparo en la sien y vuelto cenizas en el Paso _Raiha…_

Y ahora _Miyano Shiho, Sherry _para la Organización,la científica renegada, creadora de la droga asesina que había "matado" a Kudo Shinichi, de ella solo quedaban mil pedazos.

Muertos todos…

Aparentemente…

- Debo darte las gracias, _Kinichi-kun_, por haberme ayudado todo este tiempo –dijo Okiya, ahogando una pequeña risa al llamar erróneamente el nombre real del detective encogido.

- No hay de qué –se incorporó desganado el muchacho, cruzando sus brazos en ademán indiferente. Con aquella actitud pretendía que el diálogo no llegara más allá de aquél agradecimiento.

- Oye… esperaba también de tu parte un "gracias". Si no hubiera llegado a tiempo, nuestra "Princesa" habría descubierto lo que tramabas sin lugar a dudas.

- _Oe, oe_… si te sientes tan ofendido, digamos que estamos a mano.

- Supongo que tienes razón… y… ¿no ha habido noticias de nuestra amiguita en la Organización?

- ¿Te refieres a Kir? Pues… desde lo que sucedió en el centro comercial, todo nos ha salido de perillas… ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE PASEARTE CUANDO SE SUPONE QUE DEBERÍAS ESTAR MUERTO?

- ¿Crees que me quedaría de brazos cruzados mientras alguien se hace pasar por mí y con Jodie arriesgando su vida por encararlo pensando que soy yo?

- ¡Ah, hablas de Bourbon!

- Tampoco he escuchado un "gracias" de tu parte cuando te ayudé a ti y a tu madre en el _Bell Tree_… estás dando una mala impresión de cómo eres en realidad…

- Dejémoslo así. Te debo una, Akai-san.

- Recuerdo claramente cómo armaste todo este circo… nos llamaste a Rena y a mí mientras seguía en el hospital. Cuando te vi usar tu pajarita en el caso que tenía que ver con uno que trabajó tu padre, estaba seguro que tú eras la persona desconocida que se comunicó ese día con nosotros dos. Su voz sonaba algo distorsionada, no era parecido al de ninguna persona. Muy artificial en pocas palabras. Rena tuvo algunas dudas contigo, pero tu idea era factible si se tenía la precaución y que las personas necesarias supieran el secreto. Debo decir que tu capacidad para hilar mentiras viene de un nivel envidiable.

- Bueno… ya sabes que tengo experiencia –murmuró el niño con una sonrisa triste, haciendo memoria de cuánto tiempo había engañado a Ran, su amiga de la infancia y amada, respecto a su identidad.

- Lo siento… y por cierto… nunca hemos hablado de frente sobre cómo terminaste así.

- ¿Así cómo?

- Como te convertiste de Kudo Shinichi a Edogawa Conan.

- Es una historia larga…

- Me gustan las historias largas, si es algo que no sabías de mí.

_Supongo… que ya no tiene caso seguir ocultándoselo…_

Conan fue explicándole los acontecimientos transcurridos en un comienzo: El asesinato en _Tropical Land,_ la transacción entre aquél político/empresario y Vodka, cuando Gin lo emboscó por la espalda y lo golpeó con aquél bate… mientras él relataba lo sucedido, Subaru asentía, intrigado por la información que le estaba proporcionando en ese entonces. Iba comprendiendo paso a paso, el por qué aquél niño, sus acciones, su mirada y comportamiento habían provocado sus sospechas en tanto las primeras ocasiones en que trabajaron juntos.

Edogawa Conan era Kudo Shinichi, encogido de los dieciséis, diez años menos, todo por culpa de aquella maldita droga: _la APTX 4869_ y la sombría Organización, cuyo Jefe había dado la orden de crearla.

Ya finalizado el relato, Subaru se acomodó las gafas, quienes resplandecían blancos a la luz del sol.

- Si hubiera sido otro tipo, habría dicho que todo esto que me has contado es una patraña, digna de una película de ciencia ficción y que tú eres un mocoso con una gran imaginación o que ves mucha televisión, pero como ambos vamos en busca de los mismos lobos, no hay dudas de lo que me dices es la verdad. Ahora, dime… ¿estabas seguro que yo no me daría cuenta de que tú eras el propietario de la casa en la cual me alojé este último tiempo? Por cierto, muy linda tu madre. Ya la conocía por los periódicos cuando vivía en América, hasta sospeché de ella por sus relaciones con Vineyard, pero de verdad estaba equivocado. Muy buena persona, y sobre todo, _muy guapa…_

- Está casada –replicó tajante el niño.

- Si intentaste que no supiera eliminando los álbumes, -continuó el supuesto estudiante de universidad- tus diarios, ropa y demás pertenencias, significa que tienes una opinión muy pobre de mí…

- Lo siento, Akai-san, pero esto…

- Sé lo que piensas. Te pareces a mí a tu edad: Crees que esta batalla es solo tuya, que lograrás desmoronar esta banda con tus propias manos, pero no es así. Escuché lo que te dijo la "Princesa" hace un rato y me atrevo a pensar que no está equivocada. Son tipos peligrosos, mejor déjaselo a profesionales.

Una sonrisa sarcástica se asomó por los labios de Conan.

- Por supuesto, _papá_, haré lo que me pides –replicó con sorna, remarcando un fuerte acento en la tercera palabra –No es la primera vez que alguien me dice eso…

- Hablando de papá… ¿me conseguirías un autógrafo de Kudo Yusaku? Mi hermana es una gran fan de él y me gustaría darle un regalo para cuando retornemos de las cenizas cual ave fénix…

- Si es que ahora ya no estamos lo suficientemente muertos…

Silencio.

- Una pregunta, Akai-san… -musitó Conan mirándolo de reojo.

- ¿Sí?

- Dime… ¿tu hermana no habló alguna vez de mí?

- ¿A qué te refieres? Se supone que estoy muerto, ¿no?

- ¡Por supuesto que no me estoy refiriendo a eso! Digo… si antes de tu "muerte" en el paso Raiha… ¿mencionó haberme conocido… no sé… hace algunos años?

El pequeño observó con sumo cuidado las expresiones de su compañero, mas tras estas no pudo sacar nada en limpio.

Akai se había adelantado, pues aunque el chico fuera perspicaz, había algo de predecible en sus acciones.

_Detectives, los seres más profundos del mundo, pero tan previsibles en su oficio…_

Sin darle la cara al muchacho, sonrió para sí mismo.

- No –mintió.

Edogawa bufó ante la respuesta negativa. Se acomodó en los asientos con la vista hacia la ventana y el mentón apoyado en la palma derecha de su mano, contemplando algún punto inexistente más allá del horizonte con la mirada perdida.

Okiya, se llevó a la boca un cigarro mientras hojeaba las páginas de un libro de Sherlock Holmes con la avidez de un muerto de hambre, aspirando el embriagante humo del tabaco.

La lluvia intermitente fue desplomándose contra el pavimento de la autopista, bañando la ventana del automóvil. El cielo era una sinfonía de dorados, violáceos y grises, dando un tono lúgubre y tétrico a aquél cuadro pacífico...

Una tos exagerada contrastó aquella pacífica calma...

- ¿Podrías apagar ese maldito cigarro? -exigió el detective, llevándose la manga de su jersey a la nariz, mientras que con su otra mano intentaba ventilar el carro abriendo las ventanas.

- ¡Por favor! ¿Nunca haz probado uno de estos?

- ¡Por Dios! ¡Solo soy un niño! -respondió el chico, cruzando los brazos con hastío.

- Pero no siempre lo fuiste ¿Me vas a negar que instituto te invitaron a fumarte uno en los baños?

- Pues no... mis compañeros lo hacían y de vez en cuando me llamaban... pero tenía otros vicios...

- Ajá... tus libros y hacer de detective están en esa lista... recuerda... Holmes era adicto a la cocaína...

El muchacho por unos segundos pareció dudar... dejando de lado aquella obstinada indiferencia, miró de soslayo al ex-agente del FBI, al cual todos creían muerto y la cajetilla de cigarros que portaba en su mano izquierda.

Su orgullo herido como detective y fan de Holmes era mucho más fuerte con cualquier voz que le hiciese entrar en razón.

- ¡Dame una de esas porquerías que tienes y déjame en paz!

Incrédulo, Subaru observó al joven. Su voz era decidida y tajante, atacándole con la mirada en llamas de fuego: era oficial, los dos eran muy parecidos. Ambos con esa altanería, queriendo probar a los demás su fortaleza, semejante más a los de un antihéroe que a los caballeros de brillante armadura de las novelas románticas, llenos de ideales y valores.

Pronto su sorpresa fue desapareciendo para dar paso a que se dibujase una pícara sonrisa en su rostro.

- Así que al fin Kudo Shinichi decidió hacerse hombre...

- ¡Cállate y terminemos con esto de una vez!

Conan estaba harto de mantener una conversación tan lejana de la relación meramente profesional que tenían ambos. Al azar cogió uno de los cigarrillos que le ofrecía Okiya del envase.

Esto era una estupidez, pensaba para sus adentros... las fuerzas le comenzaron a flaquear en cuanto tuvo el cilindro de papel entre sus labios.

Ya no había vuelta atrás. Una luz amarillenta se había encendido en su punta.

A la primera calada... todo le daba vueltas, sentía como si el mundo le fuera a venir encima, con todo su peso aplastándole el diafragma.

Segunda, tercera, cuarta... tos... mucha tos... y frío... en definitiva no era una sensación agradable... tras los ojos rojos, con las lágrimas a punto de aflorar del escozor, aún podía distinguir la figura satisfecha de Subaru, divertido. Por unos momentos confundió a este con Akai... aunque lo era, era como si ambas identidades se hubiesen fundido en una sola perspectiva.

Quinta, sexta calada... no podía más... estaba pálido. Los pelos se le pusieron de punta, y los que no, se le habían pegado a la nuca producto del sudor frío que corría por sus sienes.

Con el sentimiento de lástima, Okiya se apiadó de él y le quitó el cigarro, dándole unas cuantas palmadas por la espalda.

- No había visto a nadie durar tan poco con uno solo... -el tono con el cual hablaba era burlesco. Conan, entre su vista nebulosa solo pudo a dar una mueca junto con dedicarle una mirada asesina -¿Por qué no lo escupiste antes? Estuve a punto de creer que te estaba empezando a gustar.

El pequeño detective se limpió con el reverso de su mano la saliva que caía en un hilillo por la comisura de los labios. Su aspecto no había mejorado en esos segundos.

- Eres... despreciable -fue lo único que pudo decir entre sofocos.

- ¡Bah! Peores cosas me han dicho... ¿es lo mejor que tienes?

El silencio se presentó en aquel oscuro rincón, donde se estacionaba un abandonado _Subaru 360_ con dos pasajeros en su interior.

* * *

Okiya condujo hasta la calle Beika. En una hilera de pasadizos, allí se ubicaban las casas de los Kudo, Agasa y a unos metros más, la Agencia de Detectives Mouri.

El niño se bajó del automóvil frente a la gran residencia que alguna vez fue hogar del joven detective; estaba algo aturdido por los efectos del tabaco. Le subía y bajaba el pecho. Podría tener de mente diecisiete, pero seguía enfrascado en un metabolismo de siete que poco aguantaba las drogas.

Subaru, al verle en ese estado, comenzó a pesarle el haberle desafiado.

- _Kinichi-kun, _¿te llevo mejor a tu casa? Te haría bien un descanso–preguntó desde la ventana.

- Si fuera así, me quedaría en la Mansión Kudo y te quitaría la cama para dejarte dormir en el sofá por lo que me haz hecho -Conan sonrió con la mano agarrada al pecho –Pero tengo asuntos que tratar con Haibara y debo ir a la casa del Profesor Agasa para ello… ¿Y qué diría Ran si huelo a tu porquería de cigarro?

- Bueno… allá tú si te pasa algo… ¡Hasta que nos veamos!

El vehículo desapareció tras la esquina. Al parecer también Akai tenía otros planes.

Y justo tenía que llover a diluvios.

A paso inseguro caminó lentamente. La cabeza le tumbaba a mil y el corazón parecía desbordársele por el pecho. No, definitivamente no era para esas cosas, con razón nunca había fumado, pensó para sí.

Por supuesto el dolor no era comparable con lo que le causaba la APTX en cada transformación, mas los efectos eran rápidos. Se te derretían los huesos, unas cuantas convulsiones y el corazón desbocado y _¡Pin! _Ahí estaba como Shinichi… o Conan, dependiendo el caso. Expedito, dolía, pero expedito.

Hasta que llegó a la puerta de la casa. Podía escuchar cómo conversaban el Profesor y Ai, ya sea de asuntos científicos o a ella hablando de la última moda que llegó a alguna tienda "X", mientras el anciano le escuchaba con paciencia y cierta resignación.

Estaba empapado, cansado y con el ánimo por los suelos.

Y débil como estaba, llamó a la puerta.

- ¡Oh! ¡Shinichi! ¡Qué sorpresa! –le recibió Agasa –Justo estábamos preguntando por… ¿qué tienes?

La niña castaña clara atinó a dirigirle la mirada al recién llegado. Pronto su indiferencia cambió a la preocupación y de ahí al miedo, justo en el instante en que todo pareció nublarse tras una bruma de penumbras…

- ¡Kudo-kun! –apenas le oyó gritar en cuanto se acercaba y le parecía que se volvía más alta o él más pequeño.

- ¿Q-qué pasa, Hai… bara…? S-si yo estoy…

No alcanzó a decir ni "bien" cuando todo se volvió negro.

**Continuará...**

* * *

JA xDDD! Ha qué nunca han pensado en Shinichi fumando xDDDD?

Pues lo pensé luego de leer tantos libros de misterio con sus detectives viciosos... ¡Por favor! ¡Cada uno tenía sus obsesiones! Holmes se volaba en cada caso mientras tocaba el violín xDDDD!

Sep... debí buscar una forma de que a Kudo se le viniera una epifanía como le dio a Ran para el caso de NY... ojalá Aoyama no se le ocurra usar a Ran de nuevo... a mí me gustaría que fuera Shin el que recuerde todo :3... a la chica Mouri ya le tocó ¬¬...

Espero que les haya interesado el fic y recuerden, _un fanfic con reviews, es un fanfic feliz xD._


End file.
